


【A3!／至咲】茅崎至的戀愛大冒險（R）

by Yuki_guo



Series: A3!／至咲 [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋主至咲／副萬紬+本篇是只有至咲部分的易讀版！含番外以及那台翻掉的車xDDD+本安價文與另一個萬紬安價雙線並行且聯動，總之是遊戲組比賽誰先追到人的安價～+原安價網址：至咲（https://www.plurk.com/p/nj2dz0）萬紬（https://www.plurk.com/p/nj2duj）遊戲組懲罰（https://www.plurk.com/p/nj8yqo）+其他至咲文（https://archiveofourown.org/series/149001）





	【A3!／至咲】茅崎至的戀愛大冒險（R）

茅崎至聽見沙發那頭攝津萬里再度嘆氣，瞄了一眼對方的螢幕，發現是最近沉迷的抽卡遊戲。難得那人會想玩單機遊戲以外的，肯定有什麼原因，茅崎至想。  
「幹嘛又嘆氣。」他試探地問，雙眼沒有離開過手機螢幕。  
「沒抽到喔？」  
「才不只。」對方用手臂擋住過亮的燈光，有些心煩意燥的回應。  
「啊——好煩。」  
「萬里くん你……」茅崎至抬眼，斟酌了一下語句再度開口。  
「你喜歡紬就像卡池裡的推一樣，都不來欸。」  
「……少囉唆啦，你還不是一樣，還敢說我。」  
「講得好像、你馬上就追得到一樣。」茅崎至專心於遊戲而頓了一下，終於打完一局才接著說。  
「怎麼樣一定是我先？」  
「不，我覺得咲也一定更難。」茅崎至看向攝津萬里眼裡的挑釁，他的不甘心感覺也被挑起來了。  
「打賭啊。」

「「看是你先還是我先。」」

／

雖然說要比賽，但實際上要怎麼開始茅崎至還沒有頭緒。現在這個時間他記得咲也應該還在外頭發傳單，茅崎至便先行繼續下一場遊戲。  
雖然他和咲也並沒有特別的進展，但萬里和紬之間的關係大概和他差不多，說要在同一個起始點也不為過。  
既然要分個勝負，他這個遊戲廢人便絕對不會輸，不論是要課金（請咲也吃飯）還是熬夜打活動（跟咲也聊天）都沒問題。  
他稍微留心外頭的動靜，正好聽到咲也回來的聲音。茅崎至想了想，咲也今天晚餐沒有在宿舍吃，但依他這麼認真的個性一定忙到忘記吃晚餐了，乾脆做個消夜填填肚子，順便刷點好感度。  
然而平常沒有在下廚的他當然也不會做料理，只好拜託起居室的人做個簡單的三明治。他則先去玄關口找咲也。  
茅崎至看了眼起居室，只剩下難得待在宿舍裡的前輩，四處亂看有沒有三角形的三角和在他看來如神一般的臣。

「臣，可以幫我做個三明治什麼的給咲也嗎？」  
「當然可以，你也要一份嗎？」  
至擺了擺手以示不用，一旁的三角則是一聽到三角形就雙眼發光的轉過來。  
「三角形！我也要做！」  
「我也可以幫忙喔。」  
「前輩的話就不用了......感覺會變地獄料理啊......」  
「嗯？茅崎你說什麼？」  
這人根本有聽到吧。茅崎至眨了眨眼，露出營業用笑容回應。  
「不，前輩上班整天已經很累了，就不用勞煩。」

拜託好臣後，他走到玄關正好接過咲也的包包。  
「辛苦了～」  
「至さん！晚上好！」  
啊啊......滿臉笑容的天使......。茅崎至摀著胸口，承受今晚的爆擊。咲也邊笑著跟他說今天的傳單都發送完畢了，茅崎至則摸了摸對方紅色的頭髮以示獎勵。  
當他邊和咲也聊得開心，邊走回起居室時，就能看到三人已經坐在餐桌上等著他們了。他與咲也並肩而坐，卻看到前輩刻意把一個滿溢紅色內餡的三明治放在自己面前。  
「來、這是給咲也跟茅崎的宵夜，辛苦了。」  
「看起來好好吃！謝謝千景さん跟臣さん！」  
「我也有幫忙喔～」  
「嗯、嗯......三角謝了......」  
茅崎至實在沒有辦法正視那個怎麼看都絕對超級辣的食物，隔壁的咲也已經開動，用閃閃發亮的眼神看他。  
「好好吃！至さん不吃嗎？」  
「嗯、我要開動了。」無論如何都要吃的，不如一鼓作氣塞下去吧。他緊閉雙眼，囫圇吞下去，卻發現一抹番茄的味道滿溢鼻腔。  
「看茅崎這樣很可憐，所以只是單純的番茄而已喔。」  
「哈哈、前輩真愛開玩笑。」  
開什麼玩笑，他差點以為今天會在廁所度過了啊。

用過宵夜後，將碗盤交給自願幫忙的三角，至詢問了咲也是不是要去洗澡。  
「是的！至さん如果還沒洗的話也可以一起！」  
這是......天使在呼喚我嗎......。茅崎至再度被彷彿抽到SSR的景象撞擊腦袋，半個身子都彎了下去。  
「至、至さん還好嗎！」  
「沒事......」

／

雖然並不是沒有赤裸相見過，但像這樣只有兩人的澡堂還是第一次。他們有一搭沒一搭的聊天（大多都是咲也開啟的話題），迅速擦澡洗頭後便進了浴池。  
咲也率先進了浴池，茅崎至大腳一跨，卻因為熱氣燻騰以及跟咲也獨處的緊張而身子一歪，正想說要整個人跌進浴池裡了，沒想到咲也及時伸手一拉，喀進了並沒有太多肌肉的懷裡。  
大動作的晃動仍然濺起了不少水花，剩餘的水在池裡大力搖晃著，茅崎至不敢亂動，只能先抓到著力點，將雙手撐在坐著的咲也肩上，呈現他比咲也略高的彆扭姿勢。  
他們什麼話都還說不出口，隔壁浴池就發出了水花四濺的聲音，茅崎至轉頭，發現是千景跟密從浴池中探頭出來，不知何時目睹了一切。

咲也臉一紅，慌慌張張地想要解釋什麼卻又不知所措。  
千景和密明明看見令人害羞的事情發生卻又臉不紅氣不喘，仿佛什麼事都沒有發生一樣的泰然自若。  
茅崎至本以為今晚能跟咲也慢慢聊天，增加不少好感度，沒想到還有別人來攪局，心情頓時壞了不少，便撇了撇嘴無視兩人。  
千景與密見狀也大概知曉茅崎至的想法，沒有多留過久就離開了。

茅崎至確認好自己能夠站穩，坐在男孩身旁的空位。咲也因為方才的事件而眉尾下垂，整個浴間的濕氣過重，他紅色的髮絲也因此黏在白皙而蒸得通紅的皮膚上。  
他突然覺得自己如果再多看幾秒便會失血過多而身亡，趕緊移開視線，在回應咲也的擔憂後開了別的話題。  
不知道萬里有沒有找紬約會什麼的，他突然對自己的進度堪憂，又覺得坦誠相見還擁抱（雖然是自己腳滑）已經算進度快的了。

「咲也會很累嗎？等等要不要去中庭走走？」  
至隨口開了話題，向身邊的少年做了邀約。平時的他大概是沒辦法這麼爽快的詢問，一方面大概是被萬里給逼急了，另一方面，他對咲也的情感是認真的，所以他也想認認真真的對待那個總是帶著笑容的男孩。  
「當然可以！至さん不嫌棄的話。」  
怎麼會嫌棄！不止中庭我還想跟咲也一起睡覺抱抱……。至半張臉埋進水裡，把腦中的想法刷了個三十遍才作罷。  
這麼突然的邀約，他沒有拒絕就很慶幸了，茅崎至你可不能高傲起來！

／

他們在離開浴間後各自回房，在晚上11點的時候相約。茅崎至走近，看見咲也抬眼看著星空，與他一樣的桃紅色雙眸中滿佈著星屑。他出聲喊到。  
「咲也。」  
「啊！至さん。」  
「咲也有什麼心煩的事嗎？」雖然並不是先察覺到才提出邀約的，但他的確有發現對方最近的心不在焉，茅崎至出於好意的詢問。  
「嘿嘿、果然瞞不過至さん……」男孩斂下眼簾，也讓茅崎至看不出他眼中複雜又不知如何言說的情緒。  
「最近我有一個有點在意的人……雖然連自己也不太清楚那樣的感情究竟是崇拜、喜歡還是什麼，但就是有點在意呢。」  
咲也說著說著，雙頰都不自覺泛起粉紅，一如春天滿溢樹梢的粉櫻一般美麗，卻又令自己心痛。  
「這樣啊……有點在意的人嗎……」他摸了摸對方蓬鬆的髮絲，勾起了淺淺的微笑。  
「能夠有讓咲也在意的人，是很幸福的事情喔。」

－－希望這樣的笑容，不會被咲也發現裡頭的一絲哀傷就好了。

「至さん！謝謝，跟你聊過後感覺好像好多了！」  
也請至さん早點休息吧。他對著茅崎至露出好看的笑臉，快速回到屋內。  
茅崎至還未挽留，那個男孩便迅速離去。  
他抬頭望向渲染墨藍的天空心想，能夠讓咲也喜歡的人，一定是一個非常優秀的人吧。

／

咲也燒紅著臉跑回房間，室友在知道他會晚回來後已經先行熄燈，咲也把臉埋進枕頭內，耳廓熱騰騰的感覺讓他忍不住伸手捏了捏。  
至さん在聽到他說的話後，說了那樣的話，表示被自己在意是幸福的吧。他閉上眼試圖入眠，卻滿腦子都是茅崎至勾起的嘴角和手掌撫在他頭上的溫柔觸感。  
好想這樣一直被至さん溫柔對待。如果至さん並沒有表示反感的話，或許他再多暗示一點、再多嘗試一些也沒有關係。  
咲也抓緊了被單，試著讓自己冷靜下來入睡。

－－希望今夜的我們都能有個好夢。

／

咲也早早就起床了，難得茅崎至在平日休假，大概也要十點過後才起床，他捲起了袖子，與臣一起製作簡餐和飲料。  
「臣さん果然好厲害！」臣笑了笑，像是對待自家弟弟一樣習慣性地摸了摸咲也的頭。他們一起做了許多份餐點，直到茅崎至起床，他才與對方一起坐下來用餐。  
「這是咲也做的嗎？看起來真好吃。」茅崎至仍舊習慣性的拍了拍咲也的頭，後者沒有說話，內心想。  
臣さん和至さん果然還是不太一樣......他對至さん的在意，儘管自己還是不太清楚，但一定是更加美好燦爛的情感吧。  
另一方面，至在起居室聽說萬里和紬一起出門後便不停的在萬里的LIME介面傳送騷擾貼圖與文字。

『去上課順便約會是不是』  
『進度很快嘛昨晚我可是跟咲也全裸抱在一起了』  
『想贏過たるち再練個三百年吧』

可惡怎麼昨天才說好要比賽今天就去約會了，一定是因為約會太專心才連已讀都沒有遑論回話吧，臭傢伙以後別想跟我借手把來玩。  
茅崎至憤怒的打字，絲毫沒有意識到咲也直盯著他的側顏。

／

等到大部分的人都用餐完畢，茅崎至對萬里的抱怨也終於告一段落。不再等待已讀的到來，他將用完的碗盤收好，以自認為最好看的笑容面對咲也。  
「咲也有沒有想要去哪裡？」  
「有的！」  
男孩雙眼仿佛自帶光芒讓人無法招架，他邊以意志力抵抗著想要將人抱進懷裡的衝動邊回問是哪裡。  
來吧！只要跟咲也一起的話不管是情侶熱門打卡地點還是水族館什麼的，たるち都能full combo百戰百勝的。  
「我想要去晨跑一下，至さん也要一起嗎？」  
在聽見晨跑一詞的瞬間，他仿佛聽到自己的面具裂開了一角的聲音，整個人呈現石化狀態。  
「這樣嗎……晨跑嗎……好……當然可以……」  
以他成為社會菁英這麼多年的經驗，區區的運動是不會打敗他的……吧？茅崎至頂著因為是咲也所以憑著對天使的喜愛一定可以的心情回應。

／

兩人商量了一下，考量到茅崎至的體力以及時間，決定先以公園為目的地，運動到中午就好。簡單的暖身操過後，他們從宿舍門口慢慢往公園的方向跑。這附近的路兩人都很熟悉，不論是街頭ACT或是公演期間總是有著許多的粉絲與表演圍觀。  
茅崎至看著這樣的風景，實在無法想像以前那個僅有遊戲與工作的人生是何時加入了戲劇的色彩。在監督的邀請之下，被春組的大家挽留、完成了第一次的公演，找到了仿佛第二人生的興趣，更重要的－－他看向一旁認真跑步的咲也－－他找到了人生中第一次這麼喜歡的人。以遊戲角色來說就是本命吧。  
一舉一動都散發著魅力，特別是在舞台上的佐久間咲也，仿佛天生就應該在舞台上表演。那是一塊看似樸素的寶石，只要多加琢磨便能展現前所未有的光芒。

「啊、三角さん！」男孩爽朗的笑聲將茅崎至拉遠了的意識給喚回，他們緩下了腳步，三角正在路旁和許多貓一起，茅崎至邊痛苦的喘氣，邊想起三角似乎能夠跟動物溝通的事。  
「哇啊～至好難得也在運動～」  
「哈啊……別說了我都快死了。」  
「誒誒！至さん還好嗎！」  
「不、我還可以。」  
茅崎至再度露出營業用笑容，看來在喜歡的人面前會逞強一事也是真的。然而貼心的咲也還是決定緩些，三人與一群貓一起走到公園長椅上休息片刻。

／

「那～我要先去找三角形了～」  
「三角さん請加油！」  
「辛苦了－－」  
「啊、至。」茅崎至抬眼，對上蜜澄色的雙眼。  
『加油。』三角以無聲的嘴型說到，擒著一抹意有所指的微笑便離去。茅崎至的嘴角還僵在原地，不得反思究竟是自己的寵愛太過明顯還是全滿開的人都有讀心術的技能點滿。  
他從口袋中把從方才就一直震動的手機拿出來，發現是終於有了聯絡的萬里傳來不少訊息。

『哦～您慢來我繼續度過兩人時光』  
『反正你們就算全裸抱在一起，咲也一定還是只有純潔的念頭啦！』  
『做夢不用特別跟我說，沒有關係噢』  
『有本事的話你也帶咲也去約會啊，啊、抱歉，你熟悉的地方大概只有遊戲廳吧？』  
『哼哼而且我和還間接接吻好嗎？誰輸誰贏還不知道咧』

萬里這傢伙……是不發威就把我當病貓嗎！去問前輩跟密就知道我們可是真的抱在一起了……但是以前輩的個性，大概會把他跌倒的事情誇大個幾倍吧。  
茅崎至搖了搖頭打消這個念頭，但被萬里點起的火可沒這麼容易才消下。他和咲也渡步到河邊，同時也以單手回覆萬里的訊息。

『咲也可是連戀愛煩惱都跟我討論了呢？你呢？』  
『你肯定還被紬當小孩子對待，對吧對吧對吧？』  
『你確定紬會喜歡小朋友嗎，小朋友？』

茅崎至以此生玩遊戲練出的最快手速回覆萬里的LIME，氣憤的情緒看他按向鍵盤的力道就知道。咲也就跟在一旁，雖然並不清楚發生了什麼，但要是茅崎至在處理公事而他卻因為自己的私慾打擾到對方就糟了。  
儘管如此，因為這兩天和茅崎至特別密集的相處讓咲也對那個男人的情感似乎愈加鮮明，在霧中模糊一片的景象逐漸清晰，或許那不僅止於崇拜，也不是單純的依賴，而是更加深刻的喜歡與愛慕。  
咲也在至傳完訊息之後拉了拉對方的衣角。  
「至さん，我們坐一下吧。」

／

河堤邊沒有什麼人，波光粼粼的河面反映著午後的太陽，並不是過燙的熱氣，而是帶有涼意的微風吹拂。  
茅崎至才正坐下，身子就被一旁的男孩給拉著，頭顱靠在對方的大腿上。  
「咲也……？」  
誒誒誒這是怎麼了，他在和萬里傳訊息的期間漏了什麼嗎？這是什麼特殊事件可惡現實生活怎麼沒有選項啊我該怎麼辦！  
茅崎至還在驚慌失措的階段，帶有溫度的手心便覆上他的雙眼。  
「至さん，我其實聽萬里くん說了。」

聽到萬里這個名字，茅崎至忍不住心頭一震，該不會是他們比賽的事情被發現了吧，如果咲也因此誤會以為自己只是為了比賽而做這些事情，那他一定到死都不會原諒自己的。  
茅崎至正想開口解釋什麼，咲也就接著說：  
「至さん想要膝枕對嗎？雖然不太確定名稱但大概就是類似現在這樣吧！」  
至在咲也的手挪開之後能看見的便是男孩在一片無雲藍天下最為燦爛的微笑，仿佛滿開的花朵一樣驕傲的綻放。他以手掩住自己的臉，對於這樣SSR般的景象無法直視。  
至少不是被發現比賽的事情……太好了……。茅崎至點了點頭，感謝咲也的體貼，後者則開心的說著只要至さん開心就好。  
哇啊啊怎麼講這種犯規的話……會讓我誤以為咲也喜歡我的……對！咲也可是有在意的人啊……。意識到這件事情讓茅崎至一時高興的情緒又降了下來。

不知道萬里那邊的進度如何，至一般按耐住想要躺在咲也身上一整天的心情，起身說到：  
「差不多該回宿舍吃飯了。」  
「好的！」

／

所以說，這場比賽不是要我來攻略咲也嗎？他看著在廚房忙進忙出的男孩，懷疑自己是不是搞錯了宗旨。  
就這樣坐在這裡等待對方端飯過來實在有點不好意思，他想至少也湊近廚房看一下對方做菜的樣子，順便想像一如新婚的生活。  
他可是連咲也喜歡的人是誰都不知道啊……。邊擺脫雜亂的想法，茅崎至起身，正好聽到咲也驚慌的喊了一聲。  
「啊、……」  
「咲也？怎麼了？」  
聽到咲也的驚呼，除了本就在一旁的至，在起居室朗誦新詩的譽以及被迫留下來聽的監督都湊了過來，幸這時也正好回來。

「怎麼都湊在元氣百分百旁邊，發生什麼事了嗎？」  
「至さん、大家，沒事！我只是忘記拿調味料而已！」  
咲也滿臉通紅的解釋到，大家懸著的心也得以放下。  
「咲也くん沒有受傷就好。」  
至也點了點頭認同監督的話，當聽到咲也的驚呼時，他還以為是被刀子割到手等等的。  
「調味料的話我來幫忙吧。」至接過咲也手上幾乎要完成的料理，灑上了提味的香料。  
「哦～難得鍍金菁英會幫忙。」幸銳利的視線從背後射過來，他則以沒有破綻的笑容回應。  
「謝謝至さん！難得能像這樣一起煮飯！感覺……」咲也的話語才出到一半就落了下來，未完的句尾反而讓茅崎至在意了起來。  
感覺什麼啊啊啊這樣講一半到底是好是壞啊咲也別折磨我！  
至在內心崩潰著，外表卻裝作沒事的樣子，與故作鎮定的男孩一起並肩用餐。

／

餐後兩人都累了，就各自去梳洗休息，至回到房間倒在沙發上心想：  
雖然對於能夠跟咲也像這樣一起出去感到開心，卻還是放不下關於『咲也在意的人』的話題啊。

另一方面，咲也在沐浴過後回到房間，濕熱的水氣還黏在皮膚上，他以長浴巾擦了擦沒有吹乾的髮尾，放鬆的倒在床上。  
紅寶石般的雙眼直盯著天花板，今天與茅崎至的總總回憶湧上心頭，讓他的胸口暖了起來。

他未說出口的話，是－－他感覺那時候的他們，就像是剛結婚的新人一樣。

至さん對自己的關心與寵愛是出於對待小孩子的寬容，還是同他一樣的，更勝於友情的愛意呢？  
他不敢多想，就怕自己的期待過高，墜地的失望也越疼。關於那個至さん知曉的，在意的人的真正身份，他還不想這麼快告訴對方正解，就怕那些溫柔都只是一場一觸即碎的美夢而已。  
密閉的房間對咲也來說有些過悶，他將浴巾隨手掛在一旁，起身打算到陽台吹吹風。

／

茅崎至來到陽台時一個人也沒有，從稍高處能夠看見整個天鵝絨鎮的景象，接近晚餐時刻的街道湧出人潮，遠方的天空中，橘黃的夕陽墜落了一半，將整片藍染出一抹紅痕，另一邊天則已經呈現藍黑色。  
他撐著頭，本來只是因為咲也的事讓他無法靜下來而決定到陽台散散心，沒想到能看見這樣的美景。拿起手機，他將夕陽的餘輝收進照相機中，卻也同時聽見後頭的腳步聲。  
轉身，咲也的手機鏡頭正對著回過頭的自己，茅崎至勾起嘴角，不帶任何誇飾的成分，而是帶著大人苦澀的淺淺微笑。

「咲也。」

茅崎至率先開口，嗓音摩擦過聲帶，殘留一點沙啞。眼前的男孩眼裡滿是光芒，從未有過一絲雜質也是他喜歡咲也的原因。和已經是大人的他不一樣，咲也有著孩子的純真與身為組長的成熟，在不知不覺中以自己的步調引領著他步上所有人一同創造的舞台。

「讓你在意的人是什麼樣的人啊？感覺應該會是很令人憧憬的存在吧？」

他並沒有辦法想像對方的樣貌，但無論如何，那一定是一個比自己優秀太多太多的，更加美好的人。  
咲也聞言臉整個紅了起來，雙唇張了張卻什麼也說不出口，彷彿只要憶起那個人的臉龐就足夠讓他羞恥地無地自容。  
茅崎至想，那個人或許曾和自己一樣用飽含寵溺的雙眼看著那個男孩、也曾與自己相同，溫柔地撫摸咲也柔軟的髮絲。比起那個咲也在意的人，他的心情肯定無法傳到對方那邊吧。  
到了這個時刻，茅崎至或許才真正意識到自己對咲也的喜愛像是一個很深的沼澤，而在裏頭掙扎著出不來的卻僅有他一人而已。

兩人之間的沉默似乎沉重得無法介入，茅崎至歛下了眼簾，看著夕陽只剩下最後一點餘暉，路燈一盞盞的點起，已經差不多該回室內了。  
咲也緊抿著唇，像是煩惱著什麼，但茅崎至已經無暇多管，正想牽起勉強的笑容說點什麼，一個最不應該看到的人卻出現在咲也背後，一把勾住了肩頭。

「辛苦啦－－」  
「诶、萬里くん？」  
「你來幹嘛。」  
茅崎至抓過了被嚇得縮起肩膀的咲也，萬里也不想放手的勾緊對方的肩頸，咲也被兩個人弄得不知如何是好，只能乖乖待在至跟萬里的中間。

「想問問你進度如何啊，還是根本只是在做夢而已。」  
「你才是吧今天什麼都沒說出口對吧？畢竟只是小孩子嘛。」  
「嘖、我們可是要去台灣七日遊了，你呢？乖乖待在房間裡玩電動吧。」  
激烈的唇槍舌戰在頭頂上演，咲也慌張地看了兩邊，大聲地出聲制止。

「等等！你們在說什麼進度？」  
咲也滿臉疑惑的看向兩人，而至與萬里對看了眼，以在滿開劇團裡訓練出的演技說到：  
「遊、遊戲的進度！！！」  
「沒錯沒錯，至這傢伙一直卡關超好笑的哈哈哈哈！」  
他們以再誠摯不過的眼神看向男孩，心裡卻不約而同的吐槽彼此的演技實在過爛。一個聲音大得不自然，另一個笑得像在學唸字一樣。  
「這樣嗎……至さん請加油！」咲也雙手貼上了至環在自己脖子前面的手臂，茅崎至則以另一隻手摸了摸對方鬆軟的頭髮。  
「啊－－肚子餓了，你們也快進來吃飯吧，今天是監督ちゃん的咖喱喔。」  
「真的假的。」  
萬里緩下了腳步讓咲也先走，回頭對茅崎至下了戰帖。

「我可是不會輸給你的。」

／

今晚茅崎至已經累了，在刷完遊戲的每日課題後便早早休息。  
明天還要上班，只有晚上的時間能夠跟咲也見面啊……。他想了想，翻出與咲也的LIME介面，斟酌了用詞，在打完後便趕緊入睡。  
『咲也，有沒有想去哪裡玩，下次休假一起去吧？早點睡哦，晚安』

／

發送的訊息直到隔天早上都沒有被已讀，茅崎至雖然有些疑惑，但因為有工作的關係還是只能早早出門。  
另一方面，完全沒有睡好的咲也正打算找人商量心煩的事情，而紬正好出現在起居室中。  
「紬さん……可以打擾一下嗎？」在確認對方有空之後，咲也坐在月岡紬對面的位置。  
「咲也看起來精神不太好呢，發生什麼事了嗎？」  
「嗯……」  
男孩猶豫了一下用詞，慢慢的說。他本以為僅是有點好感的人，最近卻變得更加更加在意，不確定自己是不是喜歡的心情讓他對那個人有點疑惑。對方好像不討厭他的靠近，卻又看不出真正在想什麼。他害怕受傷害，所以被問到戀愛話題時只敢講出有這個人，卻說不出那就是對方。  
「紬さん，我該怎麼樣才能知道他對我是怎麼想的呢……」

就連對紬，他都不敢直接說出是茅崎至。他的害怕來自於社會的輿論、自己對這段情感的不自信，以及茅崎至過於美好的身影偶爾近到觸手可及，有時又遠到他怎麼樣都無法靠近。  
這樣又酸澀又甘甜的心情，是否就稱為喜歡呢？

「咲也可以觀察看看，那個人對你跟對別人的態度或相處方式是不是一樣的。」說不定馬上就發現你是對方心中有多特別喔。月岡紬溫柔地笑著說到。  
「這樣嗎……紬さん謝謝！」咲也感激不盡的道謝，突然想起昨晚的訊息到現在還未打開。看見茅崎至的邀約，他的內心又緊揪了起來，開心的情緒勝過緊張。  
但在那樣美好的相約之前，他必須要先知道茅崎至對他以外的人是什麼態度，也要確認好彼此的心意……！咲也思考了一會，打下了回覆的話。

『想要跟春組的大家一起去野餐！明天一起去吧！』

咲也重新讀了兩遍才按下傳送，雖然浪費掉一次與茅崎至一起單獨出去的機會有些可惜，但如果能藉由野餐看出一點他對於茅崎至特別的地位，那也沒關係了。咲也懷抱著忐忑的心情，期待野餐那天的到來。

／

等等等等等等等等！野、野餐！春組！茅崎至的手機被主人遺棄在地面上，畫面還未熄掉，仍然停留在咲也的LIME介面。雖然去野餐很好，但是和春組的人......不是單獨出遊啊！  
茅崎至懷抱著有些可惜的心情，幾乎是再度確認咲也在意的人肯定不是自己。已經連和他單獨出去都不願意了嗎.......，茅崎至撿起手機回了個『好』，再次看向工作的電腦畫面。  
看來距離今天的下班時間是遙遙無期了。

／

雖然說要藉由野餐來觀察茅崎至對別人的態度，但咲也還是在平常就多注意了一些。平時總是賴在沙發上差使著綴的至さん，偶爾卻會因為他而主動幫忙，他也問過千景さん，說是從來沒有看過至さん運動的樣子。  
但那天他卻和自己一起去晨跑了......。咲也沒由來的臉紅，或許是察覺到了月岡紬所說的，那種被放於特別位置的歸屬感吧。

／

鄰近的公園裡有很大一片草地，平時就有不少家庭會在那邊野餐玩樂。雖然向春組的大家做出邀請，最後除了茅崎至和咲也以外，只有綴跟千景能夠參加。  
「野餐什麼的～上次已經是好久以前跟弟弟一起的了。」  
「我倒是沒有體驗過呢。」  
「前輩野餐的樣子......沒辦法想像......」  
「千景さん跟綴くん能一起來真是太好了！」  
茅崎至隨著聲源轉過視線，看向拿著餐盒的佐久間咲也一臉開心的和千景講一些以前野餐的趣事，嘴角也爬上了一抹笑意。  
－－雖然不是兩人一起，但是咲也能這麼開心就好了。

鋪好了野餐墊，四人便開始了比預計時間稍晚的野餐時光，約莫十點後的太陽日漸烈強，幸好他們找到了夠大的樹下涼蔭能夠避暑。

茅崎至此生最煎熬的時刻大概就是如此了。咲也不知為何似乎一直在觀察他，雖然他僅僅是點頭應付著綴的話題（還被綴抱怨到：「至さん根本沒在聽吧！」）而已，但一旁的視線實在過於刺眼，他欲想裝做不在意的幫忙分出餐點，表現出自己完美的一面。  
可惡這樣是要怎麼不在意啊！本來就很喜歡咲也了，還這樣看著我嗚嗚。茅崎至心臟痛，但表面上還是笑得好看。

「咲也，這個給你吧。」他聽見聲音而抬眼，發現千景將手上的沙拉遞給咲也，這就算了，他還是以手餵口，在咲也連忙道謝並吃下時，以不知是挑釁還是如何的曖昧表情看向他。  
什麼意思啊前輩－－他手上也有份量剛好的沙拉啊。茅崎至想他只要遇上咲也的事，似乎就越來越沒辦法控制自己的情緒了。  
「至さん你怎麼了嗎？臉色很差啊。」  
「不，沒事。」  
他將晚分裝好的沙拉遞給咲也，賭氣般的打開手遊開始消體力。

／

野餐的氣氛並沒有被自己的彆扭給打壞，彷彿連自己的賭氣都沒有被發現似的歡樂，最後以千景跟綴先行回到宿舍收拾作為結束。茅崎至站起身子，邊思考究竟是自己過於小心眼還是那樣的行為對咲也來說是無所謂的。  
更或者，咲也在意的人就是前輩！？茅崎至石化在原地，無法接受這樣的事實。然而還未進行任何確定，另一件讓他心臟近乎停止的事情發生。  
「至さん剛才怎麼了？」因為身高的關係咲也只能用上目線看著他，不帶任何雜質的擔憂與下垂的眉尾讓茅崎至只能以全身的力量抑制拿出手機存證的慾望。或許是見到自己毫無任何反應，咲也微微紅了臉，鼓起勇氣拉住了他僵直的手晃了晃。  
「至さん？」  
「天......我不行了......」

／

一陣混亂後茅崎至終於冷靜了下來，雖然內心百般不願意還是放開了咲也熱呼呼的手，他們隨著回宿舍的路漫步，讓人想到那天河堤邊的涼風與膝枕的柔軟觸感。  
「咲也才是怎麼了嗎？好像一直在觀察我？」  
咲也像是嚇了一跳的诶了很大一聲，支支吾吾了很久才以不注意便會被風吹散的音量小聲地說：「因為至さん......很好看......至さん會覺得困擾嗎？」  
真正初始的原因他說不出口，為了知道自己是不是特別的，這彷彿就像是吃醋或忌妒的樣子。脹紅著臉的咲也煩惱的神情一覽無遺，茅崎至勾起溫柔的笑容，摸了摸咲也的頭。

「當然不會。」  
「那、那就好！」  
「不過－－咲也如果一直這樣盯著自己，我會誤會的。」  
「誤會咲也在意的人是自己什麼的，哈哈。」  
不可能的吧。他自嘲的小聲碎念著，遠處孩童的嬉鬧聲與車輛來回的喧囂都彷彿被靜音，儘管裝作瀟灑地這麼說，他卻覺得自己的心臟聲大到咲也都能聽到了。

「咲也、我......」  
「我可不可以也跟你聊聊、我喜歡的人是個怎麼樣的人？」他停下腳步笑得彎起雙眸，未等待男孩的回答，緩緩的說著。  
「我喜歡的人，是一個非常非常努力的人。」咲也本來還想說點什麼，卻在對上對方認真的神情後噤了聲。  
「他總是全力以赴的做著事情，不論擅長與否。但我最喜歡看到的，就是他自信滿滿地做他喜歡的事情的樣子。」  
「那時候的他眼裡都是光芒，令人移不開眼。我常常看著那樣閃閃發亮的雙眸想著，那是和我多麼不一樣的人啊。」  
「又純真、又努力，又耀眼的人。」  
「、......」咲也脹紅著臉，正想插話卻被茅崎至先行以手抵住，比他還大的手撫上了他的面頰，或許是咲也的臉實在太燙了，他感受到那片肌膚帶著一點微涼。  
「我總是希望能夠與那樣的身影並肩而行。」  
「咲也，我並不知道你在意的人是誰。」  
咲也眨了眨眼，眼眶開始泛酸。

「但我在意的、崇拜的、喜歡的人，是你。」

「至さん……我也是！」咲也止不住從眼眶溢出的淚水，嫩紅輕撲在面頰與耳廓，他笑得瞇起了眼，淚水滑落卻顯得可愛。  
「我喜歡的人也是至さん！」  
茅崎至整個人愣住了，整個腦袋因為過大的訊息量而當機，暖和的身子便竄進他的懷中。  
腰後的雙手緊扣，至將掌心貼上對方的背部，把下巴靠上咲也的肩頭。  
「原來在意的人－－」  
他話說到一半就自己停下，原來他一直嫉妒著羨慕著的人就是自己，原來他就是咲也心中那個美好的存在。  
「總是很帥氣的、對我非常溫柔的至さん……最喜歡了！」  
咲也講著自己也很害羞，感受著對方的體溫，心意相通的仿佛血液也沸騰了起來。  
喜歡的人也喜歡自己，原來是一件這麼美好的事。  
茅崎至牽起咲也比自己還小的手，一起走回滿開宿舍。邊以手背半遮掩自己壓抑不下的嘴角邊想：

咲也那雙溫暖的手，他再也不會放開了。

【番外－交往後親親】

好累、好想死、不比起自己死掉還不如公司爆炸吧......。茅崎至彷彿鬼魂一樣往回到宿舍的路上前進，因為好幾天的連續加班，疲勞跟壓力一齊湧上讓他現在幾乎呈現瀕死狀態，更重要的是－－他已經將近一個禮拜沒有看到咲也了。  
平常沒事就需要戀人的補給，現在的茅崎至就像是HP只剩下1的勇者，只要再多一點小小的刺激他就會直接倒在宿舍門口GAME OVER。  
雖然加班的案子在今天終於告一個段落了，但現在已經很晚，必定是要明天才能補充咲也能量了。  
他在內心再度嘆了口氣，打開感覺比平常還沉重數倍的大門。  
「至さん歡迎回來！今天也辛苦了！」  
難道他已經累到出現幻覺了嗎，眼前滿臉笑容的咲也好真實啊......。茅崎至愣了數十秒才意識到眼前的男孩是真人。  
「咲也怎麼現在還醒著？」  
「因為至さん今天好像特別晚......有點擔心的關係就稍微等了一下。」  
他嘿嘿的笑著，耳廓有些微紅。而太久沒有看見咲也的茅崎至有些過於激動，卻沒料到疲憊的身子這麼不穩，一個傾身便歪了平衡，本來想要抱住對方的動作變得貼近，雙頰與鼻尖擦過，帶著外頭涼氣的薄唇貼上了炙熱的另一對唇。  
兩人都還未緩過發生什麼事，僅是瞪大眼睛的看著對方，茅崎至過了數秒才趕緊離身，無法表現大人的餘韻，掩住自己的半張臉、支吾的說不出話。  
「至、至さん？！」咲也嚇得聲音也不小心大了起來，隨即意識到自己的失態而抿起唇，溫熱的身子緩緩貼近至僵硬的身體，環抱住對方勁瘦的腰。  
「這、這樣的話，至さん就能回復精神了嗎......」  
何止回復精神、不只HP跟MP一次回復，咲也能量也全部補足了。茅崎至抱緊男孩的身子，內心快樂地想著。

【番外－台灣七日遊－珍奶】

從上司那邊意外得到了台灣七日遊的機票，茅崎至本以為咲也不會答應，沒想到對方閃著眼裡的光芒，開心答應下來，還講了過於犯規的話。  
「和至さん的話，去哪裡都行！」  
茅崎至默默環抱住戀人較為嬌小的身子，雖然感謝咲也含著慌張的關心，但他的心臟暫時負荷不了更多的咲也能量。

／

台灣的秋天仍然很熱，他們行李箱中備得都是短袖的上衣。在到民宿放置行李時茅崎至才真正意識到那是他和咲也在交往後的第一次單獨出遊（或許也是咲也第一次出國）以及第一次一起過夜。  
茅崎至意識還在神遊，便被少年往他頭上戴帽子的動作給拉回，茅崎至調整好鴨舌帽的角度，摸了摸對方的頭。  
「至さん，走吧？」  
「嗯。」  
他自然的牽起咲也的手，希望臉上的熱度能被秋季的微風給吹去。

／

問了常在國外旅遊的前輩，被推薦了春水堂的珍珠奶茶。咲也看來也富有興致的四處觀看，茅崎至悄悄以照片拍下戀人的身影。  
陽光鑽進綠葉的縫隙穿透過來、撒在咲也亮紅色的髮絲，他的雙眸裡除了過於耀眼的光芒、還有倒映出的，茅崎至笑著的臉龐。  
茅崎至偷偷將這張照片設成手機畫面，接過把咲也一番努力後點的飲料。冰涼的奶茶裡除了珍珠還有一些條狀物，他問了咲也，說是叫做粉條的東西。  
咲也拿起吸管，本想一次將封膜給刺穿，沒想到意外的牢固。他刺了好幾次都沒有成功，吸管看來已經有點彎掉了。  
茅崎至連忙接過，以稍大的力氣順利將吸管穿過。並遞給期待已久的咲也。他垂下眼簾吸了一口，對自己展現幸福的微笑。  
至就著咲也拿著的姿勢湊近喝了一口，又冰又甜的液體灌入他的口腔，茶香竄進他的鼻息間。

那是他們值得紀念的第一次出遊，咲也主動牽起了他的手，一起走在無人認識他們的異國街道上。

【番外－台灣七日遊 第一次過夜】

當他們玩了一整天，回到民宿時，他才又再次意識到過夜的事實。這麼一想總是會想到一些戀人間更進一步的事情吧。  
茅崎至搖了搖頭，試圖把不該想的內容拋到腦後，彎身將行李內的衣物給拿出。咲也也在安置好一切後悄悄蹭了過來，溫熱的體溫讓茅崎至忍不住多留戀了一會，緊抱住軟綿的身子坐在床邊。  
不過玩了一整天他們也累了（至少茅崎至是有些頂不住這樣連續的出門），抬頭想問問咲也要不要先洗澡，對方卻給了他這樣的回應。  
「我……我想跟至さん一起洗澡！」  
燈愣！茅崎至以環抱住咲也腰部的姿勢抬頭，下巴靠在對方單薄的胸膛。能夠看見咲也明明燒紅著臉還是鼓起勇氣說出的話。  
咲也難道不知道這樣的話他絕對無法拒絕嗎……要是一不小心又擦槍走火……。茅崎至無法多想那樣的畫面任何一秒。  
本來面有難色的想要拒絕，卻被咲也含著光芒、垂著眉頭的說著：  
「至さん……不願意嗎……」  
「怎麼會！我們走吧！」

/

拿好了替換衣物，兩人圍著腰巾一起進了不算大的浴室。明明不是第一次一起洗澡（仔細想想他還在交往前就跟咲也一起意外的擁抱了），甚至也不是沒有做過，但當看到裸著身子的對方時還是有些害臊。  
茅崎至滿腦子混亂的思想，沒有注意一旁的咲也在想什麼。

咲也放好了兩人的衣物，從背後看著茅崎至雖然不算瘦弱但也不完全是肌肉的背，臉上的熱度有些明顯。明明就只是很平常的旅遊過夜，他卻主動提出洗澡的要求，方才至さん明明面有難色（其實茅崎至只是因為太過開心而露出糾結的表情），卻還是答應了下來。  
想要至さん，明明已經心意相通，也曾經有過經驗了，卻還是不夠。

－－想要他，現在。

滿腦子想著如何挑起對方性慾的咲也與認為咲也沒有想要、一直揮去骯髒思想的茅崎至在同一個空間裡各自糾結著。  
「總、總之先沖澡吧。」茅崎至打開灑花，讓溫熱的水灑下，他伸手、指尖竄過髮絲，從額間梳到後頭，將平常有些捲曲的髮絲貼平。  
「至さん！我來幫你洗澡吧。」咲也主動地提出，茅崎至稍微側身，露出了不可置信的表情，但還是稍稍點頭。  
「好啊，那就麻煩了。」

／

所以說，他是不小心按到什麼開關了嗎。茅崎至垂著頭，看向在自己雙腿間的咲也，男孩紅著耳廓，白嫩的手指正圈著茅崎至的下身上下磨擦著。他回想方才男孩問他能不能幫忙洗澡，而他大概是鬼迷心竅的答應了，內心說沒有期待著什麼也是騙人的。但原本還邊聊天邊正經的擦著背，沒想到不知不覺就成了現在的局面。  
帶著泡沫的指尖不小心擦過鈴口時茅崎至仍舊沒有忍住快感的微喘，他朦朧的雙眼對上少年與自己一樣的瞳色，習慣性地摸了摸對方帶著溼氣的頭頂，鼓勵的說。

「乖孩子。」

伸手拉起咲也過細的手臂，茅崎至順勢將比自己還小的身子壓在冰涼的牆面上，灑花仍然在肆意的噴灑溫熱的水，整個浴室氤氳滿佈，讓視線也變得有些模糊，卻只有咲也是清晰的。  
茅崎至想自己總在碰上咲也時變得有些失去理智，特別是這種時候。  
雙唇湊近了另一對，在幾下磨蹭與舔拭後打開大門，舌尖竄入溫熱的口腔掃蕩、時而頂著敏感的上顎或舔過貝齒。  
他的雙手也沒有閒下的四處點火，輕撫對方敏感的身子，腰間與胸膛、全身上下都是敏感點。將那對薄唇吻到有些發腫，茅崎至將目標轉移到頸部與肩膀，落下一個個紅痕。  
咲也只能以雙手緊攀住茅崎至的肩頸，以防已經發軟的身體會下滑，努力地回應著對方熱情的攻勢，喘息全數噴灑在茅崎至敏感的耳邊。

好熱、好熱，已經一絲不掛了，咲也還是忍不住這樣想著。那是從內心深處散發出來的炙熱，等到對方完全的屬於自己才會消退。

他想要他。

「至さん......嗯、快進來......」佐久間咲也想他是等不及了，想要對方的全部。然而茅崎至只是在愣了一下後吻了他已經快要麻木的雙唇，指尖繞彎磨蹭他的後庭。  
「乖、先忍忍。」茅崎至前去從包包裏頭拿出潤滑液再煩回，以手心捂熱後才將一指伸進咲也軟熱的後方。  
「嗚嗯......」那一瞬間他感覺時間已經靜止、撒花從高處墜落的聲音、水順著輪廓從他的身子流下的聲音通通都被按下了靜音鍵，徒剩指頭在裏頭攪和，以及茅崎至在他頰邊發出的親吻聲。  
「至さん、至さん......」他抓緊了茅崎至的手，或許因為過長的指甲而留下了紅印也說不定，但咲也管不了這麼多。引導著男人觸碰自己的下身，卻在熱度碰上頂端的一瞬間便去了，白液撒了全身又隨著透明的水留下，變得混濁不清。  
「哈啊、呼......」

在一陣空白之後先迎來的是茅崎至帶著笑意的桃紅色雙眼，他能夠看見自己失神的表情倒映在裏頭。茅崎至一手緊扣在腰後防止咲也的身子彎去，在耳後落下輕吻，以過於溫柔的聲音問到：  
「咲也要不要去床上？」  
「好、好的......」

／

「嗯......咲、也......」茅崎至緊扣住對方的腰，被軟肉包裹的下身舒服的不斷顫抖，為了忍住快意而憋紅的雙頰與散亂在額間的髮絲讓男人顯得更加艷麗。少年主動地扭著腰，為這場性愛增添情趣。  
以騎乘的姿勢對咲也來說不知道會不會太吃力，茅崎至以手掐住對方沒什麼肉的腰，停下了頂弄的動作。咲也疑惑的看向他，眼裡還有未盡興的情慾滾動著。  
「咲也會不會很累？」  
「一點點......至さん怎麼了嗎？」  
「會累也是難免，畢竟咲也你，在我的腦海裡跑了一整天啊。」

............網路上的情話招數都是騙人的對嗎，我再也不相信網路了。人生超過一半都在網路上打混度過的茅崎至心裏想著，對咲也長達數十秒的沉默感到絕望。  
說不定是自己的打開方式不對。他閉上眼睛沉思了一下後再度開口，帶著自認為完美的笑容與最為溫柔的聲線說：

「咲也你知道嗎？我不姓茅崎了。」  
「诶、那姓什麼？」  
「遇到你，我就幸福了。」

.........好了我這輩子再也不會相信網路了。茅崎至以雙手擋住自己因為羞恥而開始泛紅的雙頰，卻感受到對方挪了下身子，雙掌交疊的趴在了自己胸口，笑得全身都在顫抖。  
「雖然不太懂至さん在說什麼，但感覺滿好笑的，至さん再多說幾個？」  
不不不，這可不是笑話而是情話啊，好歹也有一點點心動的感覺吧居然說滿好笑的，至さん要哭了喔。

對咲也不太熱烈的反應感到有點難過，而且還是就著這個自己的下身還在對方裏頭、全裸躺在床上的狀態，茅崎至你確定不乾脆把對方翻過來嗎？想歸這麼想，他還是應對方的要求想了幾個。

「咲也，你知道你和星星的差別嗎？」  
「嗯......什麼？」  
「星星住在天上，你住在我心裡。」

茅崎至甚至配合的眨了眨左眼，卻見咲也一臉面有難色。他嘆了口氣，心想再講最後一個他就真的要放棄了。

「咲也知道什麼數字最幸福嗎？」  
「是什麼？」  
「是五喔，來、你把手伸出來比五。」

咲也乖乖地比了五，而茅崎至同樣伸手，一把把對方較小的手掌十指緊扣，將手背貼到自己發燙的面頰，在無名指的骨節落下輕吻。

「原、原來如此......」  
哼哼、這下子咲也肯定有心動了吧。茅崎至得意的張眼，卻在對上男孩的雙眼時感到有點不對。那個眼神，比起心動或是害羞更像是在研究著什麼。  
咲也想了一下，開口說道：

「至さん！我們來交換禮物好不好？」  
「怎麼這麼突然......可以啊？」  
「好！那從現在開始，我是你的、你是我的。」

茅崎至受到100點爆擊。他本來還想咲也應該是在想要怎麼阻止他繼續講一些莫名其妙的網路情話，沒想到居然是認真的在思考怎麼撩他嗎！咲也！天使！好可愛！！！  
「咲也可以把眼睛閉起來嗎？」茅崎至決心反擊，提出了問題。雖然不明白為什麼，咲也還是乖巧地把雙眼閉上，邊反問了為何。  
「他太閃耀了。」男人提起了身子，把吻落在輕顫的雙眼上。  
「至、至さん！」少年趕緊張開雙眼，映入眼簾的是茅崎至擒著笑的雙眸。

「總、總覺得至さん今天有點怪怪的.....不過我大概也是吧。」  
「怪喜歡你的！」咲也羞紅了眼，在看到對方愣了一下後趁勝追擊。

「至さん是什麼血型？」  
「欸？AB型喔。」  
「答錯了！至さん是我的理想型喔！」

茅崎至還未回血，接二連三的情話便拋了過來，最後讓他血槽歸零的，則是這個在心動中混雜著感動的－－

「至さん當初是為了入住宿舍才加入劇團的吧？」  
「是沒錯......」  
「住在我心裡那麼久了，都還沒收房租呢。」

「至さん願意嗎——和我一起站在這個從『此刻』連接到『未來』的舞台。」

咲也抿了抿唇，害羞地對著茅崎至愣住的神情笑彎了眼，茅崎至勾起了嘴角，將男孩的身子抱得更緊。

「果然咲也才是最帥氣的呢。」  
「诶？才不會！在我心中至さん才是最帥氣的喔！」

**Author's Note:**

> 早午晚安這裡是細胞！  
先感謝安價全程（本篇、懲罰篇、番外篇）願意一起玩樂的大家！  
不知道為什麼我筆下的至咲都自帶搞笑buff所以就算有土味情話也毫無違和感（至：  
也謝謝隔壁噗主的暮雪，討論了沒多久就決定開安價了真是衝動產物+人體極限xDDD（稿子：我呢  
最後再次謝謝大家！至咲的部分以前就有少少幾篇創作，往後相信也會有的！  
我們下次再見！(*ˇωˇ*人)


End file.
